Lens processing and manufacturing typically involves movement of a pair of lenses from one station to another. Each pair of lenses typically has accompanying documentation. In many instances, the lenses and accompanying documentation are placed in a tray for transport between the various stages in the lens processing and manufacturing. Examples of trays used in lens processing and manufacturing are shown in FIGS. 1a-1c. The tray 1 shown in FIG. 1a includes two lens holders 2 and a compartment 3 for the accompanying documentation. A tray that does not include lens holders is shown in FIG. 1b. A baking tray on which multiple pairs of lenses are typically placed is shown in FIG. 1c. 
When lenses are not held within lens holders, they are free to slide as the tray is transported and can often scratch each other. When a lens is scratched, the lens is typically discarded and a replacement lens is ground resulting in a delay in delivery and an increase in cost. When a single tray is used for each pair of lenses, then the number of pairs of lenses that can be transported by an operator can depend upon the height of a stack of trays that can be carried by the operator and the space available at the operator's station. In addition, the number of pairs of lenses that can be processed by a facility is limited by the number of trays available at the facility. Therefore, a significant number of trays must be kept on hand occupying storage space in order to cope with increases in demand.